Beloved
by necro omen13
Summary: Sioned finally rejoins her beloved over the Desert.


Beloved

Summary: Set to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Sioned finally joins her beloved over the Desert.

Disclaimer: I don't own Melanie Rawn's Dragon Prince Series, any of the characters or the song 'My Immortal' which belongs to Evanescence.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sioned walked out of the Great Hall of Skybowl. Pressing through the crowd of celebrating soldiers, farmers and people just happy to be alive, she slipped silently into the gardens.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

He followed her. In her mind if not in actual fact. He wouldn't leave her alone and never would. He had promised not to.

She continued her path through the gardens, reliving the moment he left her alone in this Hell. _She found him in the dimness near the stream that meandered out from the grotto pool. He lay on his back on the brittle yellow grass, and his face and hands were wet, as if he'd bent to cup water to his cheeks before starting back to the grotto. She sank to her knees beside him. His skin was warm beneath the cool droplets. His eyes were open, reflecting the desert sky. There was no blood, no wound, no pain on his features. All age was smoothed away. She stroked silver-blond hair, fine as silk over his brow. Traced the proud line of his jaw from ear to cleft chin. Brushed a fingertip along sensitive curve of his mouth. Her head tilted back and her lips parted and her lungs filled and she gave a single howl of anguish that shattered her very bones…_

She reached the end of the gardens and looked out towards the Desert. Her eyes filled with tears and her compose broke at the sight of the lands they had ruled together for nearly forty years. And the rest of those horrible memories broke through and flashed before her eyes.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have all of me_

…_she hacked it off in short sharp strokes and spread it over Rohan's chest, gold and red and silver gleaming in the last sunlight. Ablaze with Sunrunner's Fire. She spun around, threw back her head, raised both hands toward the Flametower. Fire overflowed its pointed windows. It spilled white-hot down walls, streamed across roofs, flooded every room and hallway and stair. Beyond the garden wall flames leaped in the shadowy courtyard. And people began to scream…_

_You used to captivate me_

_By resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Sioned remembered what she had done for her Dragon Prince. She had betrayed her Sunrunner vows, left her Sunrunner family, all at the whim of a man she had barely known.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have all of me_

He always had all of her. The woman, the princess, and the Sunrunner. She had loved him and kept him safe, and he had done the same for her. She had brought him a son. Raised him to be light his father and helped train him in the arts of her people.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have all of me_

_Well beloved, we did it. He is the prince _we_ raised him to be. Not Andrade's, not Roelstra's, not Ianthe's. He's the man _we_ taught him to be. But our work is finished. It's his work now. _She didn't receive an answer, not that she expected to hear one, she had been alone since Stronghold and burned as a funeral pyre.

With that thought she lifted her face to the sky and wove herself into the light, mingling among those whose ashes she would soon join…

_Daughter…Sister…Friend…Kindred…Mother…Beloved._

End

So, if you feel like it, tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome for my first story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
